Feather Storm Naruto
by Totsuka Sakegiri8
Summary: What if,there had been someone else that had helped save Ace at the Whitebeard War? What if he had irreversibly effected most of the strawhats lives before that? What will Luffy do when he suddenly finds himself with the powers of the Gura Gura no Mi? NaruBellemere, SasuTayu, LuNa, ZoKui
1. Feather Storm

**Hey! Its me again with my second story out! So this is about what if someone else also helped with saving Ace in the Whitebeard War? I always hated that he didnt only die, but that his killer got promoted to F****** Fleet Admiral! What the Hell, Oda! Anyway, Enjoy the story =)**

**Summary: What if someone else stepped in to hlp save Ace in the Whitebeard War? What if this person was the only one considered strong enough to replace one of the Yonkou? What if this person was the son of a dead Marine Admiral and a Pirate Captain, as well as the Half-brother of Skanks? What if he's blonde, has blue eyes, and has a serious ramen addiction?**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, One Peice or any other anime affiliated with this story. If I did, than his story would be out making me money and getting fanfics made of it =(**

**Featherstorm Naruto**

A man sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. First he'd gotten woke up saying there was a storm coming at four o'clock in the morning, which turned into a false alarm. Than his musician tried to lull him back to sleep, only for his hangover to mess with him and screw up his violin. Than they got attacked by Rookie Marines who didn't know who they were dealing with. Now he goes to read the paper to find his Sensei's son is up for execution. Truly today was not a good day.

"Sojiro" the man called to his first mate without turning around.

A slightly skinny man of about 19 stepped out of the shadows. He had neck length brown hair, dark blue eyes and was fairly short, only about 5'7". He wore what could be considered blue samurai wear without armor and had two beautiful swords on his waist, one a Katana with slightly more curve than normal in a white sheath, and the other a beautiful Wakizashi with a black sheath. Also arm guards and shin guards made of white plated armor and straw sandals. He had a smile on his face. But it almost seemed...hollow.

This man was Seta Sojiro, "Tenken" and first mate to the Feather Storm Pirates, despite his young age he's been first mate since he was twelve, and was challenged many times early on for his position. He accepted every one of them.

No one challenged him twice

His 575,000,000 beli bounty attests to that

"Yes Captain?" his voice sounding more innocent than he is.

"Call up my Allies through the DenDen mushi, and before you ask. Yes even him."

Sojiro looked mildly surprised but still smiled.

"Your wish is my command, Naruto-san" Sojiro said as he left

"Damn brat I told him not to call me that" He said as he got up.

He was tall, about 6'2" and with straight blond hair that was in a high ponytail that still went down to his mid-back. He had a narrow jaw whisker marks on his cheeks and piercing blue eyes. Dressed in a purple kimono top with the right sleeve off and pooled around his waist. Purple hakama with the ends tucked into ankle high boots. Bandages cover his arms and a steel wrap around his abdomen. Tucked into his purple obi was katana with a purple handle, a black sheath, and a gold guard. His hands covered up to the forearm in battle gloves. Over his shoulder is a double edged blade with a hollow middle and no guard or regular handle just the space at the bottom that connects both sides of the hollow blade has a grip. Over all this was an elaborate white coat with a high outward collar.

This was Hawk D. Naruto, Captain of the Feather Storm Pirates. Son of the dead Admiral Hawk D. Minato and Pirate Captain Uzumaki D. Kushina. As well as former student of the Pirate King alongside his half brother, Shanks. Nicknamed, Angels Feather due to his attack theme of his Akuma no Mi, as well as his sword style. Also a Sword Collector, as well as the most notorious pirate in New World, bar the Yonkou themselves. He was truly a dangerous person.

His bounty of 710,000,000 wasn't earned through small tea parties and cowardice after all.

**FSN**

As Naruto was waiting for his allies to meet him he thought first of his ship, The Amphitrite, a stolen Marine fleet ship which he remodeled, refurnished, and redecorated to look pretty similar to the old ship. Except it had Angel like wings coming from the port, and starboard side respectively, and there figurehead was of a Goddess Mermaid with a trident. Their Jolly Rodger was of a skull with angel wings coming from it with two crossed Katana behind it.

Naruto suddenly grinned as he looked at a stack of bounties. Two in particular caught his attention. The first one showed a green haired swordsman with 3 swords. One a dark bladed one with a red wave like pattern on the blade and a flower shaped guard. Another with an odd shaped gold guard, red handle and markings on the blade. Lastly, a blade with a black handle and no particular oddities except for the slightly serrated edge.

'I see that boy is taking good care of Mugenjin.' He thought with a grin

The poster read:

**WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Roronoa Zoro**

**Master of Santoryu**

**Crimson Lotus**

**Bounty: 150,000,000**

Naruto grinned as he read it, than turned to the next poster. It was of a girl of about 20 with dark blue neck length hair wearing a tank top under a short jacket. She also wore as short skirt and had a tattoo of a wolf holding a sword in its mouth on her left shoulder. She had a sword on her right side with a white sheath, handle and guard.

'Yes Wado, you defiantly picked a worthy wielder', he thought with another eerie grin.

This poster read:

**WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Saito Kuina**

**Master of Gattotsu Style**

**Wolves Fang**

**Bounty: 130,000,000**

He thought of those two often, they were the future of swordsmen and women everywhere. He smiles fondly as he remembers when he met them.

**Flashback**

_Naruto was walking through a town to visit an old friend; he left his crew back at the ship to mingle. He didn't plan to be long. He was just about to turn on his friend's corner when he saw a spectacle up a head. He was just gonna continue walking when he saw what it was, and got closer._

_A bunch of teenager thugs with knives were surrounding a green hared kid in a black gi and three kendo swords on his waist. He was glaring lazily at them as if they didn't even matter to him at all._

_ "Hey kid! Who do you think you are! After all, everyone knows that if you see us you're supposed to bow down and give us all your money, you marimo head!" The apparent leader yelled._

_ "Now why would I do that when I obviously have nothing to fear from you guys?" The marimo head boy stated in a bored tone of voice_

_ "Why you! Kid, don't just think that you're a kid means we'll spare you!" The leader of the thugs said before rushing at the kid_

_ "You're all full of openings." Naruto faintly heard him say before in a flash he had all of his swords drawn, one in each hand and another in his mouth._

_ "Interesting stance." Naruto observed with a keen eye as the boy struck._

_ In a flash, the boy had disarmed the thug with his left sword, afterward striking his side and neck with his right sword and his mouth one, respectively, easily knocking the older thug out. Naruto noted, amid the shock of the crowd and thugs, that while his stance was slightly sloppy, the execution of his moves was perfect._

_ "Anyone else" the boy questioned, somehow able to still speak clearly despite the sword in his mouth._

_ The thugs all ran away in fear of the "Devil Child with Green hair" who had just beaten thier boss in one move._

_ As the crowd dispersed, Naruto watched the boy go with a keen eye. Slowly he approached the boy, who had put away his swords and started walking away._

_ "Hey! Kid!" Naruto shouted after him._

_ He looked back at him, analyzing to see if he was a threat, to stop when he saw the sword at his waist._

_ "What do you want? Who are you anyway?" he asked suspiciously._

_ He grinned when he said that,"Well hello to you too. You should introduce yourself first before you ask someone's name." He said._

_ The boy growled a little than said "Roronoa Zoro, now what do you want?" he growled out_

_ Naruto grinned even more, "Well I'm Hawk D. Naruto and I just wanted to say that that was a very interesting style you used. What was it may I ask?" he asked politely_

_ He narrowed his eyes at him before he said "Its called Santoryu, I just started creating it."_

_ Naruto looked at him and then said to him "I see. As a master swordsman myself I can say that it was very well done." He then thought of something else and asked, "Roronoa Zoro, do you have any dreams?"_

_ Zoro looked at him startled before his eyes started to burn with such intensity that Naruto almost took a step back in shock._

_He answered "Yes. I do. I Roronoa Zoro will become the World Greatest Swordsmen! I swore it on my honor and to my friend that I would!"_

_ Naruto didn't say anything for a short while, before a small smile graced his face, 'yes he will do just fine, for with determination like that, he might just do it' he thought. "Really, well keep this advice, Roronoa Zoro, that with determination and that unique style, you might just have a chance. However, every swordsman needs a good blade, which you are currently lacking." He said gesturing to his wooden swords._

_ Zoro got a tick mark and went to draw his swords to show this guy more of his style first hand. When Naruto tossed a bundle from within his cloak at him._

"_Wha-!" Zoro started in surprise when the cloth fell away showing a beautiful Katana with a black sheath and circular guard._

_Seeing Zoro still in shock Naruto decided to explain. "I am Sword Collector, and one thing I've learned in my time as one is that swords pick the wielder. Not the other way around, that sword was calling for your burning passion when you said your dream to me. Another reason I gave it to you is because every good swordsman needs an even better sword. And feel lucky Zoro, for that blade is the Mugenjin, one of the Juuni Saijo O Wazamono Grade Swords. One of the twelve best blades in the world." Naruto ended with a smirk._

_Zoro went even more wide eyed and drew the blade a little bit with shaky hands. Naruto stood there as he marveled over the blades small serrated edge, before he turned and walked away._

_Zoro, who saw him walking away called after him "W-w-wait! Naruto-san wait, I can't possibly take this!"_

_Naruto didn't stop, but turned his head and spoke "That blade chose you, Roronoa Zoro. I didn't give you anything you don't already rightfully own. I expect you to master that blade's Three Secret Arts by the next time we meet, or I'll be severely disappointed in both you and the sword."_

_Zoro, who seemed to have recovered mentally, shouted back. "Just you wait! I'll have this blade mastered in no time! Then I'll show you that I'm this blade's true Partner!"_

_Naruto, who was almost at his friend's house, whispered to himself. "I don't doubt it, Roronoa Zoro." He said with a small smile, than knocked on the door of his friend's house._

_It was soon answered by a man with a narrow face, golden eyes and short black hair that was smoking a cigarette. He had on samurai clothing and a sword at his waist. His eyes widened when he saw Naruto._

"_Naruto is that you" the man asked him incredulously_

_Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and said "He he, yeah. Long time no see eh Hajime."_

_Naruto didn't have time to react to the massive hug that Hajime pulled him into as he felt the air leave his lungs._

"_HAHAHAHA It's wonderful to see you again, old Captain, it's been what, 8 years?"_

_Naruto got out of his grip to regain his breath and smiled at his old First Mate "Yeah, something like that. Now I was in the area and decided to check up on my old First Mate and Goddaughter. Now what the hell are we still doing standing here? Invite me in already so I don't look like an ass just barging into your house, and get some Sake while you're at it!_

"_Same old Captain, you haven't changed at all." Hajime said as he invited him in and got some sake. The two started to chat about their lives when the door burst open to reveal a panting Roronoa Zoro with his wooden swords gone and Mugenjin tied to his back._

"_Kuina!" He shouted "Come down here. I've got something to show you! You won't believe what just happened to me!_

"_What is it now Zoro-kun? Another duel? Do you want to make it 2002 losses now?" Kuina's voice sounded from upstairs._

"_Shut up and get down here!" he shouted up the stairs_

_Both adults watched, one in amusement and the other in shock at this new development._

"_Fine, I'll be right down Zoro-kun." She said as she started to go down the steps, but she tripped and fell. Luckily however, Zoro was their and was able to save her from breaking her neck._

_However, luckily or unluckily, they both fell on the floor due to momentum. Since Zoro caught her around her chest, this meant their faces were even with each other. Which consequently, led to them locking lips right at the bottom of the steps, neither knew that both adults were watching with the shock and amusement reactions now flipped._

_It would be the first of many kisses that those two would share._

**Flashback End**

Naruto smiled fondly at the memory and was about to go sharpen his swords when Sojiro popped into the room.

"Naruto-san, The Allies have arrived and have their Captains and First Mates coming on deck right now.

Naruto sighed, just when his day was getting good...

**Well, whad did you guys think? I dont think there are many stories that have someting like that in them! Please Read&Review**

**Note: All flames will be ignored!**

**Totsuka Out!**


	2. The Angels Alliance

**Hey its me again and let me tell ya its 3:00 A.M. right now and im so out of it. This chapter wrote itself, my fingers were just its way to project its will. I tried to do good. this explaines Narutos Allies and as for how I describe bounties it goes: Name, Specialty, Epiphet, and Bounty. iIalso believe that the average New World Captain bounty is around 210,000,000. People are either gonna love what happens in this flashback or hate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, One Peice or any other anime affiliated with this story. If I did, than his story would be out making me money and getting fanfics made of it =(**

**Feather Storm Naruto**

Sometimes, Naruto just didn't like his Allies. It's not that he doesn't trust them. No they are all so loyal that if he asked them to charge into hell itself and spit at a World Noble while wearing ballerina outfits, they would be tripping all over themselves to get to The Kamabakka Kingdom before marching all the way to Mariejois.

No the problem he had, was that sometimes. They really need to work on their personality!

Take his first Ally. "Toad Sage" Jiraya, Captain of the Toad Pirates. Famous for his Mythical Zoan Fruit, Gama Gama no Mi: Model Sennin, which lets him turn into a giant toad, or a hybrid toad like form which gives him weird abilities that granted him a 600,000,000 beli bounty. Also notorious for the great battle between "Salamander" Hanzo, a pirate said to be as strong as Gol D. Rodger, against Former Marine Admiral Senju D. Tsunade, the Shichibukai Orochimaru, who quit after the battle, And himself. A revolutionary battle which they won was considered the first and only time that the three powers worked together against a common threat.

But the guy was the biggest pervert you'll ever meet! Seriously he may have been asked to take care of him by his father and is arguably the reason he is a pirate, but he is never reading his books again. I mean come on how do those things even sell!

Next up was an Ally that he didn't have many problems with really. However his crew was a little…..odd.

"Evil" Sagara Sanouske, Captain of the Sekihoutai Pirates, and master of the Futai no Kiwami (double layer limit). His pirates were originally a division from the marines during the Edd war. However when he was only 13 they were turned into scapegoats by Marines only a few survived. He ended up saved by a fallen monk, Anji, and was taught his art. After Anji was shot by the Marines for practicing Buddhism, Sanouske took up his religion and Anjis ceremonial knife, formed a Pirate crew made up of Buddhists and Sekihoutai survivors, and joined the Revolutionary Army and is one of their top officers with a bounty of 470,000,000. He doesn't have a problem with him. But his crew is either going on about revenge on the World Government, or is praying and preaching Buddhism.

Another is "Raging Bull" Kirabi, Captain of the Hachibi Pirates and sword master. He also ate the Ushi Ushi no Mi: Model Ox, a Zoan fruit that also greatly increases his physical abilities. He is one of the best fighters he's ever seen, he's got a 525,000,000 beli bounty after all. But the problem is the guy speaks in RAP! How he can order around his crew is beyond him.

Lastly is one that irks him he most, the one that is both his best friend and one time enemy. His brother in all but blood, Uchiha D. Sasuke. He was arguably as strong as him and was the most versatile of them all when it came to combat. He doesn't have an Akuma no Mi, but his mastery of Haki is said to be even greater than the likes of Whitebeard, "Red-Haired' Shanks, and even "Dark King" Silvers Rayleigh. So good that it's said he can even read your mind with Kenbunshoku Haki and is able to kill just from the pressure of his Haoshoku Haki. They gave him the name "Chidori" due to his signature Busoshoku Haki attack. However you would never have wanted to live his life.

Boy did this guy get a bad hand in life. His entire family has a long history of Marines, and when he was only ten his brother Itachi, who was a Vice Admiral at seventeen, murdered everyone in his family and mentally tortured Sasuke. He then went rouge, hiding from the government. Sasuke joined the Marines and became a Commodore then went rouge at age 20 to become a pirate under Ex-Shichibukai Orochimaru, so he could get revenge on his brother. After being trained by the man for 5 years he killed Orochimaru then took over his Pirate Crew, renaming them the Hawk Pirates. He found his brother a year later and after a fight that lasted seven days and nights, did Sasuke remain standing.

However after the fight he was found by Monkey D. Dragon, who told him the truth about Itachi. About how he was blackmailed to kill his family, who seeing the corrupt ways of the Government were planning a coup de tat, by the Gorosei. Otherwise the Government would have imprisoned the men of his family in Level 6 Impel Down, and sold the women to slavery to World Nobles. Itachi, seeing death as a virtue compared to the other option, did as ordered, but returned the blackmail back on them by having them make Sasuke live or he would have told all secrets he new about the World Government to the Revolutionary Army. He later joined the Revolution when Sasuke defected and was a major player there, but contracted an illness that wasn't curable, and decided to repent for his sins by dying at Sasukes hand.

Sasuke, after hearing about this, almost lost his mind. However for reasons unknown he recovered and is now the Second-in-Command of the Revolutionary Army with a Bounty of 700,000,000 beli on him.

Naruto has many other allies; however these guys were his inner circle, the ones he considered family and that would give their lives for each other in a heartbeat. Out of all his Allies these were the only ones he considered_ Nakama_. And the only ones who he would trust with what he's gonna do.

He thought of all this waiting in the meeting room that all the aforementioned men were sitting in, as well as their respective First Mates.

"Thanks for coming here guys. I appreciate it." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Yoyoyo I'm always gonna answer to call, cause when I do that means someone usually gonna fall!" Rapped Kirabi.

"Dammit Bee! Quit your rapping or I'll have Katsu here shove a bomb up your ass!" yelled Sanouske as he gestured to his First Mate, Tsukioka Katsuhiro, who was tossing a bomb up and down in his hand.

"Shut up you damn gakis! My stupid apprentice obviously called us here for a reason, and you two bickering like men half your age ain't it!" Yelled Jiraya, while Kakashi, his First Mate, was calmly reading his book behind him.

"He's got a point Naruto, Why did you call us here, Dobe?" Questioned Sasuke with a light smirk.

"Shut up Teme" Naruto yelled in return. "Now I've called you all here for this" he said as he laid the article for them all to see.

He watched as their faces went from interest to shock then puzzlement.

"So this is about one of Whitebeard's Commanders getting executed?" questioned Sanouske.

"Yes it is" Naruto replied, mentally preparing himself for the storm he was brewing.

"Yo this is sad and all, but why's this fool the reason for the call, yo?" Spoke the only rapper there.

"Because we are going to Marineford to save this boy." Naruto said after a moment of silence.

There was silence for about a minute before…

"WHAAAAAAATTTTTTT!" Everyone but Sojiro and Naruto screamed, though the aforementioned First Mate seemed slightly shocked.

"Are you out of your mind gaki!"

"This be some crazy shit goin down yo!"

"This is crazy you sunovabitch!"

"Storming Marineford…..I like it!

"_**SILENCE**_" Naruto shouted with Haki laced in his voice." You may think I'm crazy but hear me out!" Naruto growled out.

"Now, I'm doing this for a number of reasons. The first being that we have a chance since Whitebeard will be there so we wont be doing this by ourselves." He started. "Another is that I need to see if a position in the Yonkou is going to be open soon. Lastly is that this boys real name, is Gol D. Ace! Son of Portgas D. Rouge, and Pirate King Gol D. Rodger, and the only living legacy of my sensei!" Naruto shouted at the end with passion and pride in his words.

Instantly everyone else had faces of shock, then disbelief and finally cold hard determination.

Jiraya was the first to recover "When do we leave gaki."

"Immediately, go back to your ships and prepare for war! By next week, we will be marching to battle in the depths of hell!"

"YES CAPTAIN" they shouted and returned to their ships.

"Sojiro inform the crew and tell Shikamaru to set the course straight for Marineford, tell him it's an absolute direct order and that if he doesn't I'll chop up his shoji board." Naruto ordered with a steel voice.

"Yes Captain, is their anything else" Sojiro asked still smiling.

Naruto smiled a little, that's Sojiro for ya. Emotionlessly creepy, but undyingly loyal once you've earned it "Yes, Sojiro your in charge for the time being. I've had a really long day that I want to sleep off like a bad hangover." Naruto said tiredly.

"Yes Captain" Sojiro said.

"Good and no one is to disturb me. Your dismissed Sojiro." Naruto said as he left.

"Yes Captain" Sojiro said and left to inform the crew.

**FSN**

Naruto sighed as he laid down in his plain sleeping yukata. The day was long, and he wasn't sure how things could turn out at Marineford. Most likely Whitebeard will die, he's simply too old to survive a great battle like this one. Marco will likely take control of the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates, however, while close, Marco wasn't quite at Yonkou level. This means that he will probably have to fill the empty spot. He was just thinking this over when a bounty poster from his stack got swept over to him by an open window draft. He looked at it and smiled a nostalgic smile.

On it was a picture of an orange haired girl with a tattoo of a mikan, and an orange, she was winking and spinning a blue sansetsukon that had what appeared to be dials on it.

The bounty poster read:

**Wanted: Dead or Alive**

**Nami**

**Weather Manipulator**

**Storm Caller**

**Bounty 66,000,000**

Naruto smiles as he thinks of her. All because he wanted to eat some oranges…

**Flashback (10 years)**

_Naruto was walking through a town on some island his crew docked at. They all went partying and he was just walking through town when he suddenly caught a strange sight._

_A woman with red hair in a Mohawk was chasing an orange haired girl of about 8 all through town, all the while screaming something about not throwing oranges or something._

_Oh what he wouldn't give for an orange right now or ramen….orange ramen? Do they even make that?_

_He was interrupted from his musings when something bumped into him and caused him to trip and fall…._

_Right into the aforementioned red-head who was running in his direction. This caused a very awkward position of the red head straddling his waist and his hands on her hips with there faces almost touching._

_Both blushed red and scrambled to get up while the orange haired girl was laughing on the ground and a blue haired girl was berating her._

_"O-oh I-I-I'm s-so sorry sir! It was an accident!" the red head stammered with a blush that came from actually looking at the Adonis that she fell on._

_"Oh its ok, no harm was done" he said with his lady killer smile making her blush even more. "Besides, who wouldn't want a beautiful woman such as yourself falling on them?" he said with another charming smile._

_"U-u-um, w-w-well, t-that's-"she stammered unable to form a sentence._

_"Hehehe, you're an interesting woman, I'm Hawk D. Naruto it's nice to meet you, beautiful." He said as he held out his hand, shamelessly flirting at this woman he never met before._

_"I-I'm B-bellemere" She said shaking his hand and somewhat calming down._

_"Bellemere, that's a wonderful name" He flirted, taking her hand and kissing it, making her blush comeback full force "Hey, I was wondering if you could tell me where to find some oranges or tangerines in this town, I just got here today with my crew and I really want some." He spoke somehow making her blush even more for some unknown reason._

_"Oranges! Yeah we've got some at our house, c'mon I'll show you mister" the orange haired one said as she grabbed his hand. I mean he was a good guy right? He was being real nice and Bellemere didn't seem to care. Nojiko just shrugged and went with them._

_"W-wait you two, I'll show him where it is, your going the wrong way!" Bellemere said as she took his hand to lead him. I mean he's hot, and they bumped into him anyway. This was simply reconciliation. She was only holding his hand to lead him! Right?_

_**FSN**_

_The four were currently at Bellemeres house eating oranges and listening to Narutos tales of his adventure. Bellemere was laughing as this man who seemed to have gained their trust was currently making wild hand gestures and telling stories that were deeply exaggerated…that's what she thinks. When all of a sudden Nami stood up on the table and began to shout._

_"OK! I promise one day I'll visit all these places and sail the ocean. Than I can tell you my adventures, and unlike you I'm gonna have a map of every place I visit all around the world! So I can show you myself!" Nami shouted to Naruto._

_Naruto seemingly smiled a little before speaking. "Oh really? Well than you're going to need a whole big map. A map of the Whole World! I doubt a little brat like you can do that." He said with a teasing grin._

_"Oh yeah, I'll show you! I'll draw a map of the whole world! Just you wait and see Whiskers!" she said using her nickname for him._

_"What'd you call me brat!" he said getting in her face._

_"I called you Whiskers! And don't call me Brat!" she said getting in his face._

_"Whatch'ya gonna do about it brat?" He countered with a grin._

_"Shut up Whiskers!" She yelled._

_"Shut up Brat!" He yelled back._

_"Whiskers!"_

_"Brat!"_

_"Whiskers!"_

_"Brat!"_

_"SHUT UP!" Bellemere yelled while Nojiko looked amused "Now I think it's high time you girls go to bed." Bellemere stated._

_"Awwww, but Kaaaaaa-chaaaan!" the girls said in perfect unison._

_"No buts, it's late and you need to go to bed." Bellemere stated with finality._

_"Fiiiiiiiiiinnnnnneeee." The girls droned sadly and went upstairs._

_"You know it's not that late. You could have let them stay." Naruto said as he walked up behind her._

_"Maybe" Bellemere said than turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Or maybe I just wanted you all to myself." She said sensually into his ear as she pressed herself to him._

_Naruto quirked an eyebrow but otherwise didn't react much and spoke. "Oh? And what brought this change on?" he said as he shed his Captains cloak and set his pack down and took his gloves, swords, and steel wrap off._

_"Other than the fact that you're really hot and that you're leaving tomorrow? I may never see you again and you need to finished what you started mister." She said with a flirtatious smirk and unclipped her bra._

_"Well I'll defiantly come back if there's a woman like you here waiting for me" he said face inches from hers as he took off his other sleeve and undid his ponytail, letting his hair hang to his butt. "Plus you don't need to tell me to finish what I started, I was gonna make a move, you just beat me to it."_

_"You better come back to me Naruto-kun." She said mouths almost touching, the intoxicating scent of the wind, sea foam, and oranges invading her senses._

_"Damn straight Belle." He said as their lips met in a passionate kiss. They both wrapped their arms around each other while tongues danced and clothes were shred. They eventually made it to Bellemeres room and disappeared into pleasure, darkness and the cries of a lover._

_Many people in Cocoyashi Village didn't sleep well that night._

_**FSN**_

_**Around midnight that night**_

_Nami just woke up from hunger. How, she didn't know but she felt really hungry. Luckily her adoptive mother and Naruto were taking a small break or she would be mentally traumatized._

_As she was looking through the food she found Narutos stuff. Now being a thief in the making she was curious as to what was in his pack._

_So she opened it to find a pretty big box. She picked it up and opened it. This small feat was not only Nami's first theft, but her most important one she will ever commit._

_"Huh. This is a really weird looking fruit…"_

**Flashback End**

Naruto has to admit, he never met a woman like Belle before or since than and was still loyal to her. He sends her about 500,000 beli about once every month to help her with her life and tangerine business. Something told him she needed it for more important reasons than that though….

Oh well he's tired and its time to sleep.

**FSN (one week later)**

Naruto was standing at the Figure Head of the ship looking out at Marineford. He just watched Aokiji freeze the tidal wave that Whitebeard sent them when the Impel Down prisoners got there he decided to act.

"Sojiro, when we dock I want you to go after Mihawk." He started "Tell Sasuke to engage Kizaru, Have Sano engage Aokiji, and tell Jiraya to take Sengoku and to bring backup. Kirabi is going to engage the Pacifistas and Vice-Admirals. I'll handle Akainu myself, have the rest of my crew engage whoever but any of those that I mentioned. And make sure Sakura doesn't go off the handle. I need my best medic mentally sound at the moment."

"Yes Captain." Sojiro said and left.

"Now its time to get this show on the road." He said as he drew his odd blade from his back and flicked his wrist. Now the blade didn't look like a blade, but instead.

"My Bow." Naruto Whispered to himself. And indeed it was a long blue bow with blades on each end and a foldable area near the handle to make it into a sword.

He raised his bow and pointed it at Marineford before using his right hand he brought up to his face and…

Pulled out his left eye.

He didn't react to it at all. Just closed his left eye socket before crushing his left eye into his hand.

All he did was close his eyes and aim his bow at a seemingly random spot.

What he was really doing is using his Akuma no Mi. The Logia Kaze Kaze no Mi which means he is the air itself. He has mastered all forms of wind manipulation possible. What he just did is crush his eye to see the entire battlefield by scattering it to the wind. The eye will reform soon but that's not his problem.

He formed an arrow out of wind that solidified to look like an actual arrow, and then he coated the arrow in Busoshoku Haki. He knocked the arrow and let it fly, aiming with his remaining eye, while pinpointing location with his "All-Seeing Eye."

**FSN**

Sengoku did not like where this was going. Ever since the Impel Down prisoners escaped things have been going to hell. Well as long as Ace doesn't get out of his handcuffs than everything should be fine.

"Hey Sengoku, what's that?" Garp asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Sengoku asked praying reinforcements didn't come.

"I'm talking about those 5 ships coming towards Marineford." Garp said calmly.

"What!" Sengoku cried in alarm and turned-.

Just in time to see the arrow that came right past his head.

And right into Portgas D. Aces handcuffs, the Haki and wind causing a small explosion.

Everyone on the battle field momentarily stopped and stared at the miracle.

"W-Wh-What!" Ace just shouted before he realized what happened and burst into flames.

Suddenly, an arrow appeared directly over the battlefield before exploding into countless white feathers.

At this something happened with the Marines. The Admirals went wide-eyed, Garp choked in surprise, and Sengoku became ghost white.

The Shichibukai of past and present all reacted differently. Gekko Moriah went wide-eyed in fear and started to tremble. Doflamingo started rolling on the ground laughing. Jinbei had a small smile on his face. Crocodile went oddly silent. Boa Hancock got a light blush before she remembered her Luffy-kun and scowled at the feathers. Kuma remained expressionless. And Mihawk…..Grinned so wide it slightly scared some people.

Among the pirates all was silent until a deep booming laugh was heard through the battlefield. Everyone turned to look at the source and was shocked to find it was Whitebeard.

"Gurararararara I should have known that brat wouldn't miss something like this!" Whitebeard laughed.

"Uuuummmm. What's going on?" an oblivious Luffy asked.

Surprisingly Mihawk- answered, still grinning like a madman. "What's going on, Straw-Hat, is that a new player just entered this game"

"Yes" Whitebeard said also grinning "Ladies and Gentlemen, Pirates and Marines, Fools and Geniuses-

**FSN**

"Angel's Feather, Hawk D. Naruto has arrived!" Naruto yelled voice laced with Haki and carried there by the wind.

Hell has been unleashed on Marineford, and its name is Hawk D. Naruto.


	3. Predators Smile, Titans Fist

** I feel so pathetic and let me start off with how sorry I am for this and that I swear that I will not have such a long lapse in stories updates ever again. i also want to thank each and every reviewer for not flaming me. My computer did break down but did get fixed in july. I have just been so busy job hunting and been on vacation that I couldnt update. On that note I am proud to say I am the newest gamestop employee. so i will reward you by telling you some of the characters in my story. This chapter sets up everyones position in their fights exept Kirabi.**

**SPOILER ALERT: CHARACTERS**

**The list of naruto characters are:  
Naruto: Captain of the Feather Storm Pirates, Commander of Angels Alliance, and Luffy's soon-to-be sensei  
Sakura: FSP Cheif Medic and childhood friend of Naruto  
Shikamaru: Navigator and battle strategist of FSP  
Tenten: Weapon specialist of the FSP  
Chouji: Chef of the FSP  
Neji: Warden of the FSP  
Hinata: Assistant warden of FSP ****  
Sai: Shipwright of the FSP/ ****Rock Lee: Hand-to-Hand specialist and Shipwright of FSP  
Ino: Cheif Interrogator of the Revolutionary Army  
Shino: New World Bounty Hunter  
Kiba&Akamaru: New World Bounty Hunter alongside Shino  
Sasuke: Captain of the Hawk Pirates, Captain in the Angels Alliance, childhood friend to Naruto  
Karin: Cheif Medic and Lookout of the HP  
Suigetsu: First Mate and Swordsman of the HP  
Juugo: Chef of the HP  
Tayuya: Musician of the HP, Sasuke's Wife  
Jirobo: Assistant Warden and Shipwright of HP  
Kidomaru: Weapon specialist of the HP  
Sakon&Ukon: Navigator of the HP  
Kimmimaro:Cheif Wardenof the HP  
Jiraiya: Captain of the Toad Pirates, Naruto's Guardian, and Captain in Angels Alliance  
Kakashi: First Mate of the TP  
Kirabi: Captain of the Raging Bull Pirates, Musician of the RBP, and Captain in Angels Alliance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, One Peice or any other anime affiliated with this story. If I did, than his story would be out making me money and getting fanfics made of it =(**

**Feather Storm Naruto**

Sojiro stood still as The Amphitrite docked at the frozen Marineford waters staring into space with his ever present smile. He faintly heard his captain shouting orders as the others left to face their opponents. However his mind was on something else, something that his Captain has pounded into his head since the day he became his student and received that beautiful Wakizashi.

_"Remember this Sojiro when you are face to face with your prey and they beg for their life. The strong shall live and the weak shall die, and if they are low enough to beg for life than they are not ever going to be_ strong._ It is cruel and wrong but it is the truth. So Sojiro tell me this before I bring you with me. What shall you do when faced by those weaker than you that think they are superior to you? Will you let them think that? Or will you enlighten them to the power of a predator before its prey? If you do not arrive tonight at my ship with that beautiful Wakizashi stained with the blood of your prey than I shall know your answer."_

Those became the words he lived by. The strong shall live and the week shall die. The fact that he had enacted on every other person he fought.

He hadn't been proven wrong yet.

He gripped his Katana, the legendary Kiku Ichimonji Norimune and spoke to himself."Let's see if you can survive when faced against a Predator once again, Mihawk-san"

**FSN**

Dracule Mihawk was still grinning like a maniac, completely uncharacteristic of him. It somehow managed to scare more people away than his Kokuto Yoru. Also uncharacteristic is that insted of just standing leasurely and taking a few down, he was running a war path. Though if anyone were to pay attention they would notice hat he was clearly drawing attention to himself on purpose.

He was exited, although people had always called him the Greatest Swordsmen since he defeated the previous one and took Yoru. He himself new that there was someone just as good if not better than him. He had even more potential than Roronoa Zoro, and was infinetly more dangerous. They had only clashed blades once. It wasn't even a full fight. Just one clash of blades that occured 5 years ago. It had been exhilarating, bloody and changing him completely. Though it didnt hinder him in the least, then again it would have been different if one Traflragar Law(1) hadn't been nearby to help.

He shivered a little bit at the memory of a fight that no one else new about besides those three.

Mabye this time they clashed he wouldn't get cut in half at the waist again...

"Come "Sword of Heaven" I have been waiting for a rematch for far too long"

**FSN**

Sojiro looked at the pile of bodies and the man sitting on top of them without even a small change in expression

"Hello Mihawk-san, how are you doing this fine day." He said as he stepped on someones dismembered organs. "I hope you are well, it would be a shame if you aren't at one hundred percent considering what happened last time." He said as his face was the picture of innocence.

Mihawk jumped down and took his sword into his hand and looked coldly into the smiling eyes of Sojiro. "Draw your blade Tenken, I wish for you to be at your best before I separate your smiling head from your body."

"Hehehehehe your so funny when your serious Mihawk-san" Sojiro giggled out before placing a hand on his Katana. "But if your gonna look at me with that scary look in your eyes then I guess I'll humor you."

Mihawk readied his sword and focused all his attention on Sojiro. All the people that were in the area ceared once he massacred them all laving them no chance of being interupted.

Sojiro started lightly hopping from foot to foot on his toes before speaking. "Ya know I wish I was assigned to fight Kizaru instead, I trained all my life perfecting the speed tecnique that would make me the ultimate swordsman and he just goes and eats an Akuma no Mi to become faster than light. I have to say that that kinda thing really, _really_..."

Whoosh

Shink

...Click!

"...pisses me off..." Sojiro said, still smiling, from behind Mihawk. Leaning against the Greatest Swordsman in the World's back, sheathing his sword and twirling the cut off feather from Mihawks hat in his hand. Shocked, and slightly scared, Mihawk turned only to stop as his hat suddenly fell to pieces, shredded.

"Ya know" Sojiro said into his ear. I think you should be the one fighting at your best Mihawk-san. Cause this time you won't be facing a simple Swordsman..."

He appeared infront of Mihawk instantly in a whisper of wind with his hand resting on Mihawks chest, right over his heart. With that pure innocent look on his face that made it seem like he was really twelve, not nineteen.

"...You'll be facing a Predator!"

**FSN**

"Haaaaaaaaa this is really not gonna be good" Aokiji mumbled to himself. Before he suddenly exploded into ice shards showing Sagara Sanouske with his fist out stretched behind him.

"Goddamit! That was cold you sunovabitch!" Sanouske yelld at the rapidly forming ice shards infront of him while channeling Haki into his hand to warm it up.

Aokiji reformed with only a slight twitch in his eye to show his displeasure. After he fully inspected the man infront of him he qwirked an eyebrow up in suprize of his opponent.

Now despite being the weakest of the Captains in the Angels Alliance, Sanouske Sagara was far from being weak. He also holds a firm belief that if you are strong that you should show it with your apperance to strike fear in the enemy. Standing at a Hulking 6'9" and jam- packed with muscles, dark brown narrow eyes and stubble on his face and dark hair pushed back with a dark red headband in a style some people would see as akin to a rooster. Dressed in an open white coat with the sleeves ripped off and wearing white ankle length pants with Seastone Geta sandals, a neclace of giant purple prayer beads around his neck hanging to his stomach and his masters cerimonial knife at his waist. Three things stood out though, one was the tatoos and scars all along his chest and arms with the tatoos being what looked like buudhist symbols on his arms and the Kanji for 'Balance' on his chest. the second was the massive single-edged cleaver-like Zanbatou on his back, it had a long handle and three open spaces in the blade, one full circle near the top of the blade, one near the bottom on the edge in the shape of a half-circle, and the last where the handle connects to the lade in a small crescent(2). the last though, was the Giant kanji for 'Evil' on the back of his coat. The symbol of the Sekihoutai that also became a subsymbol of the Revolutionary Army.

"Well, Well lookie here I didn't expect all of you to show up" Aokiji said not looking to worried before getting rid of his Marine coat, he new it would just get in the way. "I didn't expect you to go after a single target either, usually if you were in a place with this many Marines you would be on a war path".

"Tch! yeah right they aren't worth my time and we both know that. No ya see today is a really good day for me Kuzan. Do you know why?" he asked gettng a glare from Aokiji for using his real name, causing him to grin.

"No I don't why dont you tell me before I have to kill you" Aokiji said seriously causing Sanouske to laugh uproarusly.

"Hahahahahahaha. Well first would be cause you Marines seem to be being attacked on your own turf and barely holding us off." He said as he looked down below the platform they were on to the grownd to show The pirates were gaining the upper hand due to the fact that with five strong New World pirates and the Impel Down prisoners doing lts of Damage to not only the Marines, but to the area as well. "The second is that we were told to not only do damadge to the Marines but to structurally destroy this place as much as posible. And on that note I think i should fulfill that part of my orders!". He shouted as he raised his hand and punched the platform they were on, causing a strong shockwave and explosion and forcing Aokiji to jump away to another one.

"Damn! i wish i could blame that on an Akuma no Mi, but that was just brute force. Not an ounce of Haki in that." Aokiji said to himself as he looked through the dust cloud and gasped at what he saw.

There stood Sanouske, grin on his face and fist raised in challenge standing in a crater fifty feet wide and fifteen feet deep. But thats not what scared him.

No, what scared him was that there wasnt any rubble at ALL. Not even a pebble. Also the Crater was as smooth looking as a porcelin bowl. It was as if the ground had all but disintegrated below his fist. Normally Aokiji would have thought that it was an Earth based fruit that caused it, But Sanouske was well known for hating Devil fruits with a passion. Calling them crutches for the weak to fall back on. That means that he pulverized the whole rock beneath his feet with just his fist.

"Hey!" Sanouske shouted at him, freeing him of his musings. "Now I don't know what goes on in your Marine shower stalls but I dont think you gaping at my awesomeness is gonna make me swing that way Mr. Straight-as-a-Circle" Sanouske said only to jump as Aokiji sent a Horde of icicles his way.

"Alright now im havin fun!" Sanouske yelled in mid air as he raised his fist and fell toward Aokiji.

Aokiji sighed. This was gonna hurt...

**FSN**

**And done! Damn that was tough. I will probobly have the next chapter up in 2 weeks. Also for anyone that is wondering, Seta Sojiro, Sagara Sanouske, Tsukioka Katsuhiro, Anji, Hajime Saito(from chapter 1 flashback), the Sekihoutai, And Sojiro's sword as well as Zoros Mugenjin are all from Ruroni Kenshin and are not OC. **

**1. is this how you spell his name?**

**2. Yes it is Kubikiribocho, and in this story one of the Nijuuichi O Wazomono Grade swords.**

**Read&Review, Flames will be ignored**

**Thanks for reading **

**Totsuka Out**


	4. The Two Hawks

**Note: I am currently looking for a partner to work on this story with. my life has gotten really hectic and I need a partner to back me up. PM me if you want to help. I really need the help guys. P.S. sorry bout the late update.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Shit**

**Feather Storm Naruto**

Sasuke sighed as he overlooked the battle in front of him from the figure head of his ship. Not many people were capable of challenging him any more so whenever he saw mass battles he couldn't help but think on how average a lot of the marines and pirates were in skill. He hated weakness; it's why he chose such a strong woman like Tayuya to be his wife.

He smiled when he thought about her. He was always attracted with her since he first saw her; even if he wasn't thinking about things like romance at the time. Of course when he asked her if she thought the same when they first met she simply said that she had thought he was "Slightly less of a shithead than every other male on Orochi-pedo's ship". This for Tayuya was a basic translation for being practically in love at first sight. He sighed; his wife was such a tsundere…

He was taken out of his musings when he felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around him and a head rest on his shoulder. A head with familiar reddish pink hair.

She spoke softly, a rarity for her considering her personality, "Are you sure you're gonna do this Sasuke?" she asked looking at him softly.

Sasuke turned and wrapped his arms around his wife and not for the first time did he see how beautiful she was. She had a figure that women would kill for at the age of 33. Long reddish pink hair that went to her butt, and slightly tanned skin along with her heart shaped face and brown eyes gave her a beautiful face, she wore high heeled stiletto shoes that he knew wouldn't impede her movements at all. She also had fingerless gloves and detachable sleeves on her biceps. On her torso was a black battle tunic with no sleeves and for her lower body she had a pair of tight black shorts that went to her mid-thigh. On her right leg she had thick belt-like laces crisscrossing all the way from the end of her shorts to the top of her shoes. On her left leg was a long black detachable sleeve with purple outline that started right above her knee and almost completely covered her foot. Over all this was a dark purple sleeveless coat that went to her ankles but started flaring out around the waist due to the belts on her waist over the coat. Strapped to one of these belts was a thin needle-like sword about two and a half feet long with no guard.

In other words, beautiful in a don't you fuck with me kind of way.

Still he answered her all the same, "I'm the only one who can, Kizaru may not be the strongest Admiral that title goes to Akainu. However he is the hardest to deal with since his logia doesn't even have a natural enemy. In order to deal with him you need to be either extremely skilled in Haki like me, be almost as fast as him, or have an insanely large bag of tricks up your sleeve" As he said this his wife just nodded, resigned to the path her husband chose.

"Then if I can't stop you then let me do this", she said as she grabbed his face and kissed him with all the passion she could. They stood there afterwards with there foreheads touching and both panting softly. Sasuke was about to give her another kiss when he saw a bright light out of the corner of his eye. He turned fully and was just able to make out Kizaru decimating enemy pirates after just beating back Marco. Sasuke stood and prepared to head over since his ship finally docked when Tayuya grabbed him.

"I know I can't stop you" she said, having a major dere moment "But just…..come back alive Shithead-kun, or I wont forgive you!" she then shoved him away switching back to tsun-tsun mode and lightly glaring at him, "Go on, get the fuck out there and show that fucker that my Shithead-kun can kick anyone's ass!" she finished.

"Yes dear" he said rolling his eyes before turning and leaving to confront the Yellow Admiral.

Tayuya sighed when her husband left. Slowly she put a hand on her stomach. "I'll tell him after the battle" she says, confident that they will win. "Besides…..

Telling him he's gonna be a father might be a bit distracting."

**FSN**

Sojiro stood about ten meters away from Mihawk slowly tapping his left toes on the ground and smiling, he was a little scuffed, lightly cut all along his arms and his entire right sleeve gone. Mihawk has definitely improved, after the first exchange he almost lost his whole right arm. Still, Sojiro has this mach in the bag as long as Mihawk watches his sword and body. He saw Mihawk getting ready and took up his Iaijutsu stance

Mihawk on the other hand was a little worse off than his opponent, with his hat and necklace gone and a large but shallow diagonal cut on his chest. His opponent moved so fast and he can't even figure out why. The only reason he is still alive is a combination of his Hawk eyes and Kenbunshoku Haki. He took a ready stance and grits his teeth. Focusing on his blade he swung down and a large green energy blade went flying at Sojiro at speeds that would catch an experienced Soru user off guard.

Sojiro was faster.

After seeing the energy blade coming at him he grinned and with a quick footwork maneuver disappeared. A trail of dust and small craters would form where his feet would pass leaving a narrow gouge in the earth. Within point seven five seconds Sojiro was at Mihawk's left side and started drawing his sword. Mihawk quickly saw this and positioned his Yoru to parry. He then kicked at Sojiro's chest and slashed his sword, cutting deep in Sojiro's left bicep and shoulder. Sojiro ignored the pain and drew his wakizashi with his left hand and whipped it like a kunai where it cut a line on Mihawk's stomach and imbedded itself in the wall behind him.

They backed off a bit. Sojiro was still smiling, but was inwardly wondering why Mihawk was also doing so. Mihawk on the other hand decided to take a small gamble, if it worked than his chances of winning would significantly rise, if it didn't then he would probably lose a leg.

Mihawk was a gambling man.

He raised his large sword and stabbed it into the ground, causing large green shockwaves to extend and rupture the ground. Sojiro moved and appeared way to the left and barely dogged a large green energy blade flying at him. He moved in circular patterns, swiftly dodging all blades while keeping his Iai stance. Sojiro losing his patience finally rushed at Mihawks unprotected lower body. Just as his sword was coming out of his sheath, Mihawk channeled Busoshoku Haki to his left leg and stomped on the ground.

The large shock wave was enough for Sojiro to be completely off guard. Wide eyed, he barely dodged the green energy covered Yoru's beheading strike and retreated back a distance.

"It is as I thought" Mihawk spoke to Sojiro. "It took me a while to recognize it, but now I now your secret Tenken, though seeing your technique I should call you Doken (Earth Sword). To think someone, after hundreds of years has mastered the Shukuchi (Earth Reducing Step), though I am surprised as to how you know the one art of the blade that I do not have in my arsenal."

There are three main focuses when learning the Art of the Sword: Speed, Strength, and Skill. Strength for powerful heavy swings, people who focus on this aspect of it usually are very large people who use long swords or zanbatous. Then there are the people who focus on skill, usually they focus on counter attacking and wielding more than one weapon to out maneuver faster or stronger opponents. Lastly there is speed, people who use this aspect are usually wiry individuals who use a single blade and focus on hit and run style of fighting. To become a great swordsman like Shanks or Mihawk, it was believed that one needed to focus on them all to become truly great. However, by sacrificing an aspect of this triangle and focusing on the other two, one can achieve great ability almost unmatched in there field of combat.

Shukuchi, the Earth Reducing Step, is an ability that is the product of Sojiro sacrificing the aspect of strength and focusing all of his effort on speed and skill. By using powerful footwork prepped by his foot tapping, he accelerates at high speed and disappears from the eyes of others. What makes the Shukuchi so dangerous for both parties though is that it has no acceleration or slowdown time. In other words one moment your standing and the next you're moving at top speeds until you stop with no slowing down beforehand. Doing this puts enough pressure on the legs to make a combination of Soru, Rankyaku, and Geppo taken up to eleven look like a leisurely walk in the park. This is why the Shukuchi has stages called Steps, determined by how many times you tap your foot at the start of the Shukuchi. The steps go from twenty to one and the true Shukuchi is step Zero, where ones self completely disappears to all perception. The lower the higher the amount of steps the slower you move, this system was designed so users of this technique could warm up there legs so they wouldn't blow up the muscle from too much strain.

Sojiro just kept on smiling despite having his secret technique discovered. "Whoops! There goes my surprise advantage. But ya know what Mihawk-san? I ain't worried at all." He said and started his foot tapping again

Mihawk raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Oh really? Why not? Now that I know just what it is you're doing my chances of winning ar-AHHHHHHH!" Mihawk was stopped when Sojiro disappeared and re appeared back where he was smiling and holding something in his suddenly bloody hand. Mihawk on the other hand screamed and clutched the right side of his face with his left hand.

Sojiro's grin turned so big and gleeful looking it was scary. "Oh I don't think I need to worry Mihawk-san." He said his voice so sickly sweet it could be sold in a candy store, "After all, at least I'm not half- blind right now am I Hawk-_eye_-san?" he said as he held up the eyeball of Dracule Mihawk in his bloody left hand.

"Besides" he continued to say to the seething Shichibukai, "that wasn't even true Shukuchi." Mihawk started to feel a large sense of dread overwhelm him but Sojiro continued, fully aware of his Prey's growing despair. "That was" he held up three fingers, "three steps short of Shukuchi earlier and two steps short when I pulled out your eye." He held up his left hand, still covered in Mihawks blood with his eye in it, and grinned. "Can you live long enough to see the real thing _Mihawk-kun_?" he spoke as his grin turned sadistic and he crushed the eye in his hand.

For the first time in a long time, Mihawk wondered not if he could win. No he was wondering if he could even_ survive._

__**Thats it guys, do you guys think this story should change to M rated with the gruesomeness of this chapter at the end? put it in the review yes or no **

**Totsuka out!**


End file.
